helielfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaele
'Chaele '''is a Hyur in Final Fantasy XIV. This page is under construction. Appearance 5'9, with a body that's obviously been built on swinging blades. Chaele carries herself as tall as her height will allow, and ever holds a piercing, almost judgmental gaze. With pale skin and light hair, she stands out in many crowds - much to her chagrin. The fact that she wears surprisingly little for someone as touchy about her being intersex as she is doesn't help her blend in any. Personality Rough. Angry. Unapproachable. These are all good descriptors for Chaele. Outwardly, they're some of the best - she speaks with an easy, curse-laden lilt and a gruff, rude demeanour. It's hard to say how much of it is manufactured, granted - most have trouble believing someone who dresses as scantily as she does could possibly not want some sort of attention. That's not wholly untrue, in some measure. Chaele has been unapproachable for much of her adolescent and young adult life, though her reasons are her own and she refuses to elaborate on them. In fact, it's difficult to get her to speak at all about herself. History Chaele's memory starts somewhere near age ten, when everything begins abruptly with a memory of explosions. Explosions, it turns out, that she caused - within the confines of a Garlean experimental lab. The details remain hazy, even now. What she does remember is returning home to her grandmother. From that point on, she began to forget that memory, growing a bit more crass and hard from her grandmother's influence. For a time, she thought it was fine. For a time, that was true. Sometime around her fifteenth summer, Chaele returned to her grandmother's cottage to find it in ruins, and a voidsent of a size and shape she had never seen having caught her grandmother, and she watched in shock for a moment. It seemed to be intending to torture the woman - at Chaele's expense, it seemed, when she called its attention. Attacking the voidsent would mark the first death that Chaele would have. It was much stronger than her, despite whatever it was she had done in that Garlean lab, and it toyed with her too, letting her bleed out slowly. When her consciousness waned, something else rose, whispering into her mind. Offering her something, as the creature left. It offered her revenge. Little more than a whisper, perhaps, but she hesitated none in taking the offer; even when that voice fed her a warning that she could become a Voidsent herself before ever completing her revenge, she agreed. And so, within that arrangement, Chaele's body was mended for the first time. The voice that originally offered that power never went away, after that. In fact, he often attempts to influence her actions - whether he intends to push her to become a Voidsent or to avoid it is difficult to say. Regardless, Chaele left her home to go in search of the Voidsent, and that search eventually brought her to Eorzea. In search of information, she found herself at something of a standstill... though as it turned out, there were plenty of other Voidsent to deal with, plenty to whet her appetite for carnage. And, as it turned out, plenty to get killed by. By the second or third time she'd died, she found herself rather over the prospect - sure, it was nice to be indestructible, but it didn't prevent the pain of it. It also didn't extend to her clothing, ending up causing a whole slew of other problems... not that people really knew that was going on, at least. Category:Character Category:Final Fantasy XIV